Never To Return
by BeautifulWolfGirl
Summary: This is part of the last chapter of Animal Farm, written in Moses' perspective. This goes from the point where the chapter begins to the part where Boxer is taken away from the Farm. I rated it T just to be safe.


**Disclaimer! I do not own Animal Farm, or any of the characters in this story.**

The sun is just starting to dip below the horizon when I catch sight of Animal Farm. I soar over it, examining everything that's changed since I left. The green flag is still there; the hoof and horn are painted proudly on it. The fields have some crops in them; is that barley? I glide down toward the farmhouse where I can see some of the animals. I land with grace and ease and caw a hello to everyone.

"Moses? What are you doing back here? Where have you been?" Clover asks curiously.

"Oh, around and about. Teaching others about Sugarcandy Mountain mostly." I respond.

"What bring you back to Animal Farm?" she asks.

"The usual. I want everyone here to know about the wonderful Sugarcandy Mountain we'll be going to when we die." I say. Why else would I have come back? What, does she think I've come back so I can waste time working?

"Moses! So glad to see you're back! Have you come to help us?" Squealer says as he trots up. I can't help feeling a flash of annoyance; he's a fool if he thinks that's why I'm back.

"No, I'm not back to work. I'm here to teach anyone who will give me an audience about Sugarcandy Mountain." I reply evenly, not allowing my emotions to show.

"Oh, well…it's good to see you. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to Comrade Napoleon now." He hurriedly trots off in the direction of the house. I'm not surprised to see that he goes inside. I suspected that sort of thing would happen. Old Major made all those Commandments, but no one listens to them anymore; I assume. I wonder if Napoleon will try and chase me off or kill me. Well, I'll have to be careful around Squealer. He might become a problem for me.

A few weeks later, I am standing in front of a few hens and sheep, telling them all about Sugarcandy Mountain. There's been a rumor that something happened to Boxer. Two pigeons came flying toward us, cooing about something.

"Boxer has fallen! He's lying on his side and can't get up!" the pigeons yells.

Everyone rushes out to see if what the pigeons say is true. Boxer is lying on his side, unable to lift his head. He's so weak! I remember Boxer from when the Rebellion first started; strong and powerful. He was able to pull twice as much as any other horse. And now he's lying next to the windmill, a small line of blood trickling out of his mouth.

"Boxer! How are you?" Clover wails, dropping to her knees beside him.

"It is my lung. It does not matter. I think you will be able to finish the windmill without me. There is a pretty good store of stone accumulated. I had only another month to go in any case. To tell you the truth, I had been looking forward to my retirement. And perhaps, as Benjamin is growing old too, they will let him retire at the same time and be a companion to me," he says with great effort.

"We must get help at once! Run, somebody, and tell Squealer what has happened." Clover exclaims.

All the animals race back to the farmhouse, while Clover and Benjamin stay behind with Boxer. I circle above, watching everything in silence, undetected. Eventually, Boxer manages to get to his feet and make his way to the barn. Over the next few days, Clover and Benjamin stay by his side whenever they are off work. He devotes his life to learning the rest of the alphabet that he has not managed to memorize yet.

However, one day, something changes. The animals are all out in the field, picking turnips, when Benjamin comes galloping out of the barn. I watch with interest as he comes up, baying all the way. I've never seen him gallop, and I doubt any of the other animals have either.

"Quick, quick! Come at once! They're taking Boxer away!" he screams at the top of his lungs.

The animals don't even wait for the pigs to respond, they immediately take off toward the farmhouse to see what is happening. I fly ahead, and immediately see what has taking place. Boxer is being led into a van. On the side, the van has painted 'Alfred Simmonds, Horse Slaughterer and Glue Boiler, Willingdon. Dealer in Hides and Bone-Meal. Kennels Supplied'. They're taking him to his death. A moment later, Benjamin tells the animals the same thing.

"Boxer! Boxer! Boxer! Boxer!" Cover cries. Boxers face appears at the window, as if he heard her. "Boxer! Boxer! Get out! Get out quickly! They are taking you to your death!"

There is suddenly a great drumming sound; Boxer is kicking at the door, trying in vain to break it down. I know that a few months earlier, he would have easily been able to break it with a few kicks of his strong legs. Now, however, he is much too weak to do any damage. I notice the gate, which the animals should have thought to close. They finally realize this, but by that time it's too late. Boxer is no more.

Several days later, Squealer comes out and explains to the animals that Boxer died peacefully in a hospital. He explains that the rumors that Boxer had been taken to be slaughtered are absurd and no one should listen to them. I know better however. Squealer and Napoleon have been deceiving the animals all this while; Boxer has been slaughtered. I will never believe in these lies. The pigs, especially Napoleon and Squealer, are no better than the humans. Indeed, they are just like the humans by now. Sleeping in beds, walking on two legs, killing other animals, drinking alcohol (though I drank alcohol, but it's different for me because I have been away for a while). Yes, the pigs are now exactly like the humans. Evil and corrupt. Animal Farm is being ruled by humans once again, the lives of the animals are worse than before, though. I decide to leave, never to return to Animal Farm. Never to return to the corruption that fell upon it.


End file.
